Klonoa and the shattered amulet of nightmare (PART 2)
by Anime772
Summary: After being sucked into a portal, Lolo finds herself in an aquatic world where a legendary hero is well known.


Lolo woke up, dazed as to what just happened. "Ugh... What happened?" said Lolo. She checked her surroundings to find that she's on a beach near the ocean. "How did I get here?" asked Lolo to herself. She walked along the beach to see if there's anyone on the beach. Lolo then found a starfish the size of Popka. "Oh my!" said Lolo, concerned for the starfish. She flipped the starfish over, only to see it dazed. "I wonder what happened to this poor starfish?" said Lolo. The starfish woke from its dazed state and jumped back when Lolo was too close. "Woah, take it easy! I was just worried about you. I mean no harm!" said Lolo. The Starfish had it's guard up, but then lowers it due to Lolo not harming it in the first place. "My name is Lolo" said Lolo "what's your name?" "Hey Starfy, where are ya!?" said ?. A clam ran as fast as it could to find Starfy on the beach with Lolo. "Phew... There ya are. Where've ya been?" said the Clam "And who's this?" "Oh! Sorry for not introducing myself..." said Lolo "I'm Lolo, a masterful mage of healing." "Heh, hefty title ya got there kid." said the Clam "Name's Moe. And this here is the prince of Pufftop, Starfy." "Woah! A PRINCE!?" said Lolo, in aw. She examined Starfy to see if he's royalty, but with no dice. "Are you sure he's a pri-" Lolo was cut off by a familiar laugh within the jungle. "That laugh... Joka!" said Lolo "He must have been creating chaos on the island!" Lolo runs into the jungle to find the cackling menice. "WOAH HEY! WHERE YA THINK YA GOING?!" shouted Moe "Come on Star' we've got a job ta do!" Starfy nodded his head and runs into the jungle with Moe.

Meanwhile...  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the fearsome Joka. He welded some type of sceptor with a piece of the Nightmare Amulet inside the orb. "What magnificent power... No wonder Garlen wanted this so badley..." said Joka. A giant seashell appeared in front of Joka. It was Konk. "KONK! I have some news for you Joka the devious!" said Konk. "What might it be Konk?" asked Joka. "It would appear that a monkey girl is following one of your brilliant laughing droids. KONK!" said Konk. "Ah... Exellent. Then my plan is now fool proof!" said Joka "With that 'pain-in-the-neck' Klonoa out of my hair, I can finally rule the world with my recently built Nightmare sceptor! I. AM. UNSTOPPABLE!" Joka laughed knowing his victory is within his reach. "May I laugh with you? KONK!" asked Konk. "NO!" said Joka "...maybe... OH WHAT THE HECK, LAUGH MANIACALLY!" then Joka and Konk laughed in dominence.

Back to our heroes, Lolo kept on running to the source of the laughter. {He can't be far...} thought Lolo. She was then ambushed by a giant flying turtle that was by a near by hot spring. "ALL INTRUDERS WILL BE VAPERIZED!" said the Hot spring turlte. The Hot spring turle fired a lava lazer at Lolo, of which she dodged barely. The blast burned parts of Lolo's dress. "HOT HOT HOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" said Lolo. The hot spring turtle grabbed hold of Lolo with its teeth. Starfy and Moe quickly caught up, only to find the hot spring turtle taking Lolo hostage! "OH NO! It's the Hot Spring Snapper!" said Moe, terrified of the Hot Spring Snapper. The Hot Spring Snapper began to fly to the top of the hot spring mountain. The determined Starfy gave chase as he ran to the top of the mountain. "WOAH! W-wait up Starf'!" said Moe. The 2 climbed up the hot spring mountain while tackling some goons in the mountain. When they were halfway there, they came across a oyster shell the size of a bear. Starfy knocked on the shell, gently of course. The shell opened up slightly revealing 2 eyes. Someone in the oyster yawned a bit. "Who's ther-" the person in the oyster shell woke themselves up to realize that they wre talking to Starfy. "Oh! Starfy!" said the person in the oyster shell. The oyster shell opened up all the way to reveal a mermaid. "Long time no see, as they say." said the mermaid, winking at Starfy. The mermaid had pink hair and a sea blue tail, the mermaid was wearing a sea green sweater. "Phew, it's hot in here." said the mermaid, complaining about the tempreture "Anyways, howzit going?" "Oh nothing much." said Moe "We were heading out for ice cream, got to play volley ball, ran into a clown-like goon and... Oh yeah. OUR FRIEND IS KIDNAPPED BY THE HOT SPRING SNAPPER! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING ON?!" "Relax Moe, I wasn't insulting ya in anyway." said the mermaid "Since you two are here, mind if I tag along?" "You're a mermaid! How are ya going t-" the mermaid lept out of her oyster and landed on 2 hand. While she was doing this, she looked at Moe with a confident grin. "I've been practicing!" said the mermaid "I've always wanted to see what the land was like." "So? What are you going to do, hit baddies with ya tail?!" said Moe. "That, and I can climb, jump, throw and do a triple backflip while landing on my thumb." said the mermaid. Starfy look at Moe with amazement of what he had heared. Moe sighed and said "Alright. You can come with us!" "YES!" said the mermaid. They continued to climb with the mermaid by their side. As they were getting close to the top, they could see a pink hat fall slowly down. Starfy caught the falling hat before it fell further down the mountain. "That must be Lolo's!" said Moe "Hope she's ok." "Who's Lolo?" asked the mermaid. "A recent friend of ours." replied Moe. "Oh." said the mermaid. They continued climbing until they've reached the top. When Starfy and his friends got to the top, they saw poor Lolo being chased by the Hot Spring Snapper. "OH NO!" said Moe "STARF', YA GOT T-" without a be told to do so, Starfy charged at the Hot Spring Snapper and used a spin attack on it. The Hot Spring Snapper got dizzy when it was hit by Starfy's spin attack. "Lolo! Ova here!" shouted Moe. Lolo ran to Moe for safety. "You okey?" said Moe. "Yeah." said Lolo "But what about Starfy?" "Taking care of things" said the mermaid "Oh, sorry, forgot to introduce myself. I'm the mermaid, one of Starfy friends." "Wow! A mermaid!" said Lolo. Stafy continued to fight off the Hot Spring Snapper and dealt the final blow, sending it tumbling down the mountain. "WOOAH! Starfy defeated that beast?!" said Lolo, mesmorized "Unbeleivalbe!" Starfy stood in a proud pose after defeating the Hot Spring Snapper. "Don't get full of ya self Starf'." said Moe "If we're going to find this Joka guy and defeat him, we'll have to work as a team!" "You're right Moe, we have to work together instead of going in things head strong like I did." said Lolo "For now on, we'll be a team!" They all agreed and ventured forth to take on the fiendish Joka. But will they succeed? Find out **NEXT TIME**!


End file.
